herewestandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2
Storyline * Brotherhood's local leader Celestia Ludenberg decided to personally take the matter of fighting for mutants’ supremacy into her own hands. * She tricked Phoenix Wright and possessed his shadow for few days. Murdock was asked by Vera Misham to help, and he visited the possessed Phoenix at the hospital, bringing Irvine Leech, the mutant that can nullify other mutants' powers. * The plan to extract her out of Phoenix was failed however. Celestia eventually left him and made chaos in the hospital. Murdock attempted to stop her but he was pressured by the fact that he needed to safe people in the hospital. Sissel the ghost mutant came and held her off, while Murdock proceeded to rescue people including Phoenix. * Instead of fighting, Sissel befriended Celestia instead. * Police forces were severely underpowered to deal with mutant threat. Government was pressured to take actions against it. * Phoenix and Murdock's law office was destroyed by Eggman Benedict upon Celestia's order, X-Men arrived late and brought both Phoenix, Murdock and Vera to the X-Men base for safety and injury-treatments. * Facing the new large threat, other actors in opposing factions showed up to fight against her. Prominent names include: Barok von Zieks (MCF) and Aura Blackquill (X-Men). * Vera Misham informed Barok about the location of Brotherhood base. * Aura and Franziska von Karma started recruiting mutants into X-Men to gather forces to fight Celestia. * Barok, The Head of Mutant Control Facility is murdered and his body is possessed by Celestia, effectively leaving the faction without an active leader. * X-Men plotted to kill the Brotherhood’s leader with the help of a new actor appearing on the field, Zacharias Barnham, who was capable of weaponizing the mutagen prominent in Irvine Leech. Aura Blackquill convinced him to stay in X-Men base and offered to help with his research on Leech in return. * Meanwhile, a large skyscraper was destroyed. Government called it a national tragedy. * A mutant named Dhurke Sahdmadhi came to the X-Men and joined. He disliked Aura's way of leading and abusing her powers, and thus plotted to negate her powers with Barnham--who apparently had also developed hatred towards her. * Celestia Ludenberg eventually gave herself to X-Men shortly afterwards, after being convinced of doing so by one of her close friend, Sissel. * Barnham wanted to shoot her with his Negation Bullets but was stopped by Dhurke's powers. Thinking that it was Aura who manipulated him again, Barnham became upset and confronted her. * Aura Blackquill refused to kill her after Murdock told her that Celestia had explosives in her stomach which would detonate if she dies. However, she never told Barnham about it and the man decided to leave X-Men's base. * Aura Blackquill manipulated him to leave his Negation Gun before he left, which annoyed him even more. Trivia * Celestia Ludenberg was noted to be the very first main antagonist of HereWeStand Roleplay, with the entire season's storyline revolving around her. Category:Storyline